dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Sorich
|birthplace = Burbank, California, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Actor Voice Actor Director Voice Director Writer |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1980-current |status = Active }} Michael Sorich (born March 23, 1958) is an American voice actor, actor, writer, director and voice director. Career Sorich has been a prominent and ever-present voice actor for many different characters in the Power Rangers franchise (until the end of the Wild Force series), as well as related or similar Saban series such as Masked Rider, VR Troopers, and Big Bad Beetleborgs/Beetleborgs Metallix. Some of his more well-known roles included the voices of Squatt in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Decimator and Zelton in VR Troopers, Roboborg in Beetleborgs Metallix, and Double Face in Masked Rider. He has also had some on-screen roles, with the best-known of those being the role of Woody Stocker on VR Troopers. Sorich is currently known for his voice roles in the popular anime series Bleach. He directed the dubs for Idaten Jump and for Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. He had also co-directed the ADR for VR Troopers with Scott Page-Pagter and Wendee Lee. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''The Return of Dogtanian'' (1989) - Athos Anime Dubbing Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Lonebach (Streamline Dub; ep. 145) **Additional Voices (Geneon Dub) *''Dogtanian & the Three Muskehounds'' (1981-1982) - Athos, Additional Voices *''The Swiss Family Robinson'' (1981) - Captain Morton *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) - Additional Voices *''Robotech: The Macross Saga'' (1985) - Additional Voices *''Robotech: The Masters'' (1985) - Additional Voices *''Robotech: The New Generation'' (1985) - Additional Voices *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Additional Voices (Phuuz Dub) *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Grandpa Hino, Frankenstein (ep. 20), Additional Voices (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon R'' (1993-1994) - Grandpa Hino, Additional Voices (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon S'' (1994-1995) - Grandpa Hino (Viz Dub) *''Street Fighter II V'' (1995) - Additional Voices (Animaze Dub) *''Zenki'' (1995) - Soma Miki, Enno Ozuno *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Aoshi Shinomori, Shikijo, Oguni Gensai, Kawaji Toshiyoshi, Additional Voices (Sony Dub) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999) - Giraffe (ep. 6) *''Trigun'' (1998) - Additional Voices *''Shinzo'' (2000) - Additional Voices *''Cyborg 009'' (2001-2002) - Cyborg 007 (Great Britain), Additional Voices *''Rave Master'' (2001-2002) - Cheeks *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Zetsu (Black), Jirobo, Gamabunta, Choza Akimichi *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Tessai Tsukabishi, Don Kanonji, Sadamoto Saionji, Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-present) - Leader (ep. 2) (Bang Zoom! Dub) *''Lupin the 3rd Part IV'' (2015-2016) - Leo (ep. 2), Fox (ep. 19), Martin (ep. 20), Additional Voices OVAs & Specials *''Megazone 23 - Part I'' (1985) - Bus Driver (Streamline Dub) Anime Films *''Dracula: Sovereign of the Damned'' (1980) - Anton Lupeski *''Castle in the Sky'' (1986) - Additional Voices (Buena Vista Dub) *''Akira'' (1988) - Additional Voices (Animaze Dub) *''Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie'' (1994) - Dhalsim, Zangief *''Ghost in the Shell'' (1995) - Ishikawa Voice Director *Bleach *Crayon Shin-chan (Phuuz Dub) *Cyborg 009 *Eagle Riders *Rurouni Kenshin (Sony Dub) *Shinzo Writer *Bleach *Sailor Moon R (Viz Dub) *Sailor Moon S (Viz Dub) *Shinzo External Links *Michael Sorich at the Internet Movie Database *Michael Sorich at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Saban Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Harmony Gold Category:Voice Actors for Intersound Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Streamline Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Arvintel Category:Voice Actors for Disney